Things Heat Up
by DemonFallenFromHeaven
Summary: After spending a year together Death the Kid and Tsubaki are at a beach resort for their one year anniversary and as the title implies, things heat up! Lemon! You have been warned!


Things Heat Up!

** This is set on Kid and Tsubaki's one year anniversary and they are at a beach resort that Shinigami-sama had set up for them. This will be in Tsubaki's point of view and it's a one-shot!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters but I wish I did!**

Kid and I have been dating for a year now and things have been spectacular. Black*Star made me into a deathscythe like he swore he would, Maka and Soul are a couple now,even Black*Star and Patty are together. Things couldn't be better in my life. I of course now live in Gallows Manor with Kid and Liz, Patty decided to move in with Black*Star, and we are very happy.

"Tsubaki, are you ok?" a voice suddenly snapped me out of my trance and I look up to find Kid staring at me in concern. "Oh, yeah I'm fine." I blush and rub the back of my head. "Are you ready for dinner?" he asks me and I look him over. He's wearing his normal black suit with the white stripes. When I look down at myself I remember slipping on a light blue dress that goes down to my ankles and have two slits that stop mid thigh, it used to be only one side but Kid made a fuss about how it's not symmetrical so I expertly cut down the other side so he would calm down.

"Tsubaki, you look beautiful." He gently cups my chin and I blush deeply. He lightly peck my lips to tease me and as always I whimper softly, making Kid pull me into passionate kiss that lasts for a few minutes. We break apart for much needed air and I smile at him.

"I love you, Death the Kid." He blushes lightly as I say his full name. "I love you too, Tsubaki Nakatsu-" Before he could finish my name I pulled him in for a kiss. "We better hurry or they may give away our table." I mumble through the kiss and Kid nods. After we break apart we make our way down to the dinning hall. I gasp in surprise as I see a large ball room that has an open space for dancing, a live band and is right in the view of the ocean.

Kid grins as I stare in awe and he leads me to a table near the ocean. I sit down when he pulls out my chair for me and I smile. "Thank you Kid." He smiles back and takes the seat in front of me. "It was no trouble at all." he says and the waitor walks up to take our order.

~after dinner and they're heading up to their room~

"Kid, dinner was magnificent." Kid smiles at me and the elevator doors open. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He leads me to the door and opens it for me. "Thank you." I kiss his cheek then I walk in, followed by Kid. I start to walk to the bathroom to go change but I stop when Kid grabs my hand. "Kid is everything alri-" I turn around to face Kid and i'm ambushed by a kiss.

At first I was surprised because this was a lusful kiss, I mean sure Kid and I have shared passionate kisses but nothing like this. After the shock wore off I kissed him back with just as much lust and I start to blush as he licked my lower lip for entrance. I open my mouth enough for his tongue to slide in and we start a dance for dominance which I gladly gave to Kid.

After a few minutes we break the kiss for much needed air. Kid wraps his arms around my waist before lifting up my dress. I blush deeply and start unbuttoning his jacket as our lips connect again in another lustful kiss.

After removing all our clothes but our underwear Kid lays me on the bed and he kisses my cheek, then my jaw, down my neck and across my chest, stopping just above my bra. "Such a pesky peice of clothing, it's in my way." Kid says before sliding his hand under me and unclips my bra. As soon as the bra was unclipped Kid pulls it off, making my breasts bounce at the sudden freedom. He stares at them for a few minutes then softly flicks one nipple with his tongue while he pinches the other. When his mouth comes down on my nipple I moan softly but as soon as he pinches I moan louder and my back arches lightly, earning a grin from Kid.

Kid gently bites down on my sensitive nipple and I moan while tangling my nimble fingers into his hair. Kid stops his actions and grins up at me. "Enjoying?" he asks while I blush lightly. I nod quickly and he moves up to kiss me. Our lips collide and we kiss until we break apart for much needed air. Kid kisses his way back down my body and spots at the very top of my thong, which I am now blushing about. "May I?" he asks, being the gentleman he is and I nod.

His fingers loop into my waistband and gently pull down my thong, exposing my hot, slick core and swollen clit. He looks down at body in complete awe for a few minutes. "Kid, are you ok?" I ask and snap him out of his trance. "Yes of course." he says while smiling. I smile back and he puts his finger just above my core. "May I touch you here, Tsubaki?" he asks in a soft voice and I nod excitedly. He grins and gently rubs my folds, causing a moan to go up my throat but I stop it by biting my bottom lip. After a few minutes of rubbing, he slips a finger inside me and gently pumps it in and out of me. I start panting and Kid has a satisfied grin on his face. He gets faster and when I am just at my limit he stops. I whimper at the tease and before I can ask why he stoped, I feel his wet tongue hit my still swollen clit and wet folds. "Nyaaa! Oh Kid!" he sticks his tongue deep inside me and explores my insides before I release all over his tongue and chin.

I lay there panting while Kid gets up and walks to the bathroom. He comes back a few minutes later and I can smell mint on his breath. "So you don't have to taste yourself on me." he explains and I kiss him. "Such a gentleman." I say and and kiss him again. "I have to be a gentleman for such a wonderful lady." he says this and I blush deeply. Kid reaches into the nightstand and pulls out a condom, causing me to blush. Before he can react I make a bold move. I grab the condom open, rip the wrapper open with my teeth in an alluring way and slowly roll it down his member.

As I roll the rubber onto him I feel him shudder at my touch. After I finish I gently craddle his jewels in my hand for a few minutes, massaging them. He moans softly then softly pushes me onto the bed. "Are you ready?" He asks me in a soft, caring voice. "Yes Kid." He nods and puts it right at my entrance. "This may hurt at first." he informs me and I nod. He gently pushes into me and pushes past my barrier. I cry out in pain, causing Kid to hesitate. Tears are pooling in my eyes and Kid stays there until I adjust. After a few minutes the pain subsides and I gently thrust against Kid, telling him i'm ready.

Kid grips the pillow beside my head and slowly starts to thrust into me, causing a small moan to escape from my lips. He starts to get faster and my moans get louder as he gets faster. I grip onto his back at one point and I know my nails will leave marks in his back but we are to taken with lust to care at this point. After about a good hour and a half of love making, I groan in lust and I hit my first orgasm and ride it out. Kid is above me, huffing in effort and I know he's close. "Kid, come for me." I say as I stroke his cheek and kiss him, throwing him over the edge. He falls on me but makes sure not to crush me. "I love you Tsubaki," He whispers in my ear. "I love you too Kid." I whispers back. After we calm down and he gently pulls out of me then removes the condom. He gets up and disposes of it then comes back. I'm laying under the blanket in my bra and thong while smiling at him. "We can shower tomorrow." He says as he puts on his boxers.

I nod and he slides into bed with me. We cuddle together under the blanket and I fall asleep in his strong protective arms.


End file.
